Funny Farm
by lizardandtheitcarlos23
Summary: Remus had always had an overactive imagination. Ever since he was a child he would constantly see things that weren't there or hear things. Especially the hearing things. He had a voice in his head...Moony.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>In a small town in a new house as new as the couple who inhabit it a tall old man with a long white beard slowly approached the solemn couple with a worried look in his blue eyes.<p>

The messy haired husband pushed up his spectacles and glanced at his wife before standing up and staring intently at the old man. "Dr. Dumbledore…" He began before trailing off.

The old man sighed and took a seat on an armchair. "James…although he is your friend, Remus is _quite_ dangerous right now."

James went pale and sat back down seemingly lost for words. His wife also speechless reached for his hand for comfort.

"There is nothing we can do except check him into an asylum." Dumbledore continued. James flinched instantly the words sent chills down his spine.

"My mate's not crazy!" He said outraged.

His wife patted his hand until he calmed down her green eyes reflected his shock but she didn't comment.

"James…it's for his own good."

"But he's not-"

"Remus isn't normal James." His wife interrupted. "This will do him good."

"How can you turn your back on him!" James snapped. "Lily you of all people should know how hard he's been trying!"

Lily sighed. "I know he's been trying! " She ran a hand through her red hair. "Remus tried to _kill_ us James we can't just ignore that."

James looked away angrily. He had always been that way. He _never_ turned his back on his friends but there were times where he just couldn't do anything and the feeling of helplessness was as if someone had punched him straight in the gut.

"…What asylum?" James finally said quietly. Lily knew how much it hurt her husband to say those words it was almost like they were giving up on his friend. Even Lily felt the heavy guilt she was being burdened with. She and Remus had grown so close over the years.

"It will be one of mine." The doctor replied. "It's very clean and we can offer emotional support to Remus. It's also close so you may be able to visit him."

James seemed to cheer up slightly at the idea but still had his doubts. "When will he be able to get out?"

He grew uneasy as Dumbledore's face became unreadable. "I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" James demanded his voice rising. _He _was supposed to be the best doctor in all of England! _He_ had to be able to cure Remus! He _had _to!

"Remus may have schizophrenia but whatever is the case it would be best to take him with me." Dumbledore then stood up and patted James's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure he'll do fine. Remus is quite the gentlemen."

"Yes he is." James agreed. He then stood up offering his wife a hand and then walking with Dumbledore towards the doorway out of his home. "Dr…Please take care of Remus."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course."

James bid a hasty goodbye then shut the door once the doctor had left. He hoped Dumbledore was true to his word.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin awoke in trunk of a van. He knew this because of the rocking sensation his body felt and because this wasn't exactly the first time something like this happened. In fact it seemed to happen every full moon when Moony was his most powerful.<p>

Remus shuddered_. Moony_. The voice he had been hearing in his head since he was 4. It had started small with simple commands. Don't do your homework. Spit at the little kids.

Now as he grew older the commands grew worse and worse. One that had been in his head for a while was an order to kill Lily and James before they sent him away.

Remus sat up noticing he was shackled tightly again. He looked around the wide trunk then surveyed the scene outside. The van slowing down went into some sort of parking lot before coming to an abrupt stop.

_Here we go…_Remus thought. He knew all he needed to do was let them take him away without a fight. The more you fought the worse the tranquilizers were.

Remus was silent as the back opened and two burly men in clean white uniforms grabbed him and yanked him out. Remus winced as his bare feet touched the hot asphalt. It was at least 90 degrees outside; Remus could already feel himself start to perspire as he was led down and towards a giant old building with several floors.

He expected to see the St. Mugo's Hospital sign but instead he was met with a big white sign with the words Grindelwald Asylum in bold black letters.

_Asylum?_ Remus turned to look at the van. Grindelwald Asylum was also painted on the white van.

"H-hold on!" Remus cried jerking his shackled body. "Hold on!"

One of the men a tall black man with a piercing in his right ear looked over at him. "What is it?" His accent was sort of African one.

"Er…I don't belong in there." Remus said uneasily the serious look on the man's face was unnerving.

"We got orders from Dumbledore." He said simply.

"Dumbledore?" Remus exclaimed his ocher eyes wide with shock. "No, no, no! Dumbledore wouldn't do this!"

The man gave a grunt to show he had heard but continued to pull Remus into the building.

"Wait!" Remus cried as he struggled to break free. "Let me go! I'm not crazy!"

"Heh, he's very convincing." The other man smirked as they dragged him through the doors into the air conditioned lobby.

"But I'm not!" Remus protested. "It's _Moony! _He did this!"

The other man started to laugh at the ridiculous babble the skinny psycho was saying but the African one gazed at Remus with pity.

"Please no!" Remus's voice grew shrill. The panic was overwhelming him. A million thoughts rushed through his mind. They were going to lock him away! They were going to let him rot!

"James! Where's James?" He demanded as they walked down a white corridor. "Where's Lily!"

"Your friends aren't here." The dark skinned one replied.

"Where are they? This is a mistake! They wouldn't put me in here! James would _never_!"

"I'm sorry but Dumbledore convinced him."

"No! No! No!" Remus screamed and tugged at his arms in vain. "Let go! Let go!"

"Shut up!" The one on his right grunted and clenched his arm harder making Remus wince in pain.

Remus did as he was told and was pushed into a white room with white furniture and a wood desk surprisingly not white. An old man was seated behind the desk furiously scribbling something down. He looked up as the two strong men seated Remus down on a white couch. Remus feeling more frightened than ever glanced from side to side until his eyes narrowed in on the old man.

"Hello. You must be Remus." The old man stretched out a worn hand. Remus looked blankly at it then at his shackled arms.

The man thinking it was a joke, chuckled. Remus felt the beginnings of a snarl in the back of his throat as Moony threatened to break free but he coughed instead.

"My, was it a little chilly out there?" The old geezer joked breaking into laughter again. Remus clenched his fists suppressing the urge to throw himself at him. He wanted out. He had no idea who these people were; they could be psychos themselves for all Remus knew.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Remus demanded as the old man's laughter died down.

"He isn't here right now. But allow me to be of service. I'm Grindelwald head of this place." Grindelwald gave a fake smile as he said this making Remus's suspicion rise higher.

"Why am I here?" The brown haired man snapped.

"Dumbledore recommended it to your friends. You see you've been recently trying to kill your friends and they were concerned for your safety as well as their own. Therefore, they sent you here for treatment." Grindelwald explained without so much as an expression.

"But…" Remus trailed off his tongue suddenly thick. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Grindelwald grinned his teeth ugly and colored yellow. Remus shivered as those twinkling eyes bore into him. They were nothing like Dumbledore's. _He _was nothing like Dumbledore. His sense of distrust had gone off since he had met this man.

"Well now that you've been informed, it's time to get you a room." Grindelwald grabbed a stack of papers placed at the corner of the desk then looked through it quickly. "Here we are!" He pulled out a specific one and read it aloud. "Floor 4 Room 23."

He placed the paper back carelessly and turned back to his writing. "There you go Remus. Take him away boys!" Grindelwald motioned with his free hand to the two men.

Remus felt like dying now. He couldn't be locked away like a wild animal! Where were his friends? Where was Dumbledore?

"Oh wait." Grindelwald called before the three were out the door. "I forgot to mention that you'll be bunking with a fellow roommate, don't worry I'm sure he's harmless." He waved it off.

"_What?_" Remus yelled in outrage. "What the hell is wrong with you? Put me down! I'm not crazy! Let go!" He squirmed in their grasp as they held on forcefully. Remus's arms began to singe as if he had burned them and his energy ran out as he limped over.

As the two men carried him out Remus heard Grindelwald say in the most cheery voice that chilled him to the bone. "Enjoy your stay Remus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man this is short...looked longer for some reason...Oops!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm so slow! And if you haven't noticed things keep getting deleted! Sorry! I just didn't like the way they turned out so I got rid of them. But I do intend on putting them back! Like I Wanna and Oh Glory I just need to make them better!**

* * *

><p>Remus had always had an overactive imagination. Ever since he was a child he would constantly see things that weren't there or hear things. Especially hear things. He had a voice in his head. A voice that lay dormant in the back of his mind like a leopard in the bushes. Moony struck only when the time seemed right. Now as Remus was dragged towards an elevator, Moony was coming out.<p>

"Hey kid stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself."

Remus glared at the dark skinned man. He had been the nicest person to him since he had woken up but if he was going to lock him up then he was an enemy.

"Good maybe I'll _kill _myself before we make it to the stupid 4th floor." He snarled his voice dripping with venom.

"I highly doubt it." The other man snorted. Remus not one to be tested at a moment like this gave a deep growl as Moony urged him on. _KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!_

"Whoa!" Remus with a surge of adrenaline that Moony provided rushed at him making him collide with the side of the elevator before hitting the floor. The other man also hit the floor as Remus turned around to slam him against the other side of the elevator. Now free the skinny man acted quickly before any of them could intervene. James and Lily weren't here to save him so he had to escape himself.

The doors of the elevator had not yet closed thankfully as Remus ran out. He didn't know this place so there was no clue at all to where he was going but he needed to find the nearest exit. Remus ran his lungs beginning to burn. He quickly turned the corner when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey!"

Remus ignored the voice and kept running. Where is the exit? Remus turned another comer beginning to grow desperate. _Whereisit?Whereisit?Whereisit?_

"Stop!" A man cried out as Remus's head whirled searching for some kind of door.

"Get him!" Another voice said.

_SMACK!_ A sickening noise was heard as Remus was slammed hard into the wall. He felt a wave of excruciating pain as his head bled thoroughly and his ears roared.

"Dolohov you fucking killed him!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah well he fucking deserved it, the _freak_." The man who assaulted Remus replied with disgust.

_KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!_ Was all Remus could hear as he hit the floor and his vision became engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>Remus knew he wasn't dead. He was alive and sadly he knew he was already locked away. Remus blinked his eyes several times before attempting to sit up. As he did he felt a rush of hot pain go up to his head. He tentatively touched it finding it was wrapped. Glancing down he noticed his plain clothes (simple jeans and a grey T-shirt) had been replaced with a white hospital scrub outfit.<p>

Remus heard a small cough and turned his head quickly to the left. He ignored the ache he got from his cranium and instead squinted to see a curled up silhouette on a bed parallel to his. The room seemed to have windows that were barred shut other than that the crappy light bulb did nothing to illuminate the room.

"W-whose t-there?" Remus stammered. Grindelwald had told him he would have a bunking mate- _Grindelwald._ Remus's teeth gritted. That bastard! He did this not his friends!

_Are you sure?_

Yes I'm sure!

_James is the one who agreed…_

Shut up Moony!

_Let's kill James then we won't have any problems!_

Remus ignored the voice and looked at the shape again. "Hey who's there?"

The shape didn't move or reply. It made Remus believe maybe it wasn't a person at all, just a figment of his imagination.

"Well whatever, I'm tired! I'm going to bed okay?" He called, truly tired of living right now. He curled up under the scratchy sheets and attempted to fall asleep on the hard cot.

* * *

><p>The 21 year old had managed to fall asleep in spite of being a light sleeper and having several bouts of insomnia partly due to Moony screaming bloody murder all the time. He only awoke when he heard a small cough from behind.<p>

Remus whirled around and screamed. Staring him in the face was a pair of hazed grey eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded as he scooted away to the far side of the bed. The man said nothing but smiled as he continued to ogle Remus.

"Can you please get away from me?" Remus ordered glaring at him. The guy instead of listening extended a long arm. Remus held in his breath as he touched his cheek then pulled back quickly like it had stung him.

What the hell…? "What are you _doing?_" Remus asked.

The guy still didn't speak instead stood up and crawled on the bed beside Remus. "Whoa! _What _are you doing?" He repeated.

Remus inched as far away as he could get without falling off, which wasn't very far. The guy in response moved closer so he and Remus were face to face.

From this point of view his roommate was very handsome, but the lunacy was evident in his eyes.

"Look if you could just leave my bed…please?" He begged. The grey eyed man smiled once more and rubbed Remus's cheek slowly making intricate circle patterns. Remus shivered when he pulled away and walked back to his bed. Now Remus turned mute never had he been more scared in his life. When he finally settled down Remus made sure to face his roommate.

He didn't know when it happened but he slowly started to fall asleep again. Only when Remus heard the sound of a door opening did he sit up with a jolt.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" A middle aged nurse walked in smiling as she carried two cups in her hands.

"N-no." Remus said. The nurse continued to smile and made she way over to his roommate's bed. Remus watched in silent fascination as she cooed to the lunatic offering words of encouragement as the patient gulped down what seemed to Remus 10 pills. When he was done she turned to Remus.

"Here you go honey." The nurse brushed a strand of ginger hair out of her face and offered a small cup to him.

"Uh…what are they?"

"Oh just to help with anxiety and depression. Normal stuff." She shrugged. Remus carefully took the cup staring at the 4 pills in there. "Do I have to take them?"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. "You have to if you want to get treated."

Remus nodded. He did want to get treated.

With his head cocked back Remus tossed the pills in his mouth and gave a hard swallow. Even when he had finished swallowing them it felt like there was a nasty lump in his throat that wouldn't come out. The woman saw the look of disgust on his face and offered him some water from a bottle that was in her pouch.

"Thank you." Remus nodded, the cool liquid eased the lump and with a sigh he felt better already.

"Well I'll let you get back to sleep." She said then headed out the door and down the hall. Remus with his acute senses could hear her nurse shoes making squishy noises as she walked away.

He glanced at his empty cup and placed it on the floor before settling down on his bed. His roommate stared at him from his cot but still refused to speak.

"Are you mute?" Remus asked quietly.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Then why don't you talk to me?" Remus necessitated. Again he smiled this time getting up and stumbling towards the darkest corner in the room. He sat there and stared at Remus. It was unnerving.

Remus honestly was craving attention. Someone besides Moony to talk to.

_James left you here all alone!_

No he didn't!

_Yes he did!_

No he didn't, James wouldn't do this on purpose…

_No? How can you be so sure? Dumbledore gave you away and now you're stuck here!_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Remus roared clutching his hair appearing quite the lunatic. Moony immediately fell silent as Remus laid his light brown eyes on his roommate. He had a look on his face that registered understanding. Now Remus wanted to die, he didn't want to be pitied by some psycho! He wanted to go home with Lily and James. He-

Let out an unexpected sneeze. It virtually came from nowhere but Remus was kind of glad it came or else he never would have heard _him_ speak.

"Bless you. " Came the faint reply Remus wasn't even sure he had spoken at first.

"T-thank you?" Remus said raising his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. He proceeded to get onto his bed when he spoke again.

"Did you know every sneeze goes at a rate of 100mph?"

"No I didn't know that." Remus attempted at conversation.

The guy's eyes became bright as if for a second he was free of his dementia. "Oh yes, and also it's not possible to sneeze with your eyes open. But I have!" Remus knew that couldn't be possible and this guy knew the weirdest facts but at this point he could care less. Someone was acknowledging him!

"What's your name?" Remus asked softly walking up to him. The guy looked taken by surprise for a moment as Remus invaded what he thought to be his personal bubble.

"What?"

"Everyone has a name." Remus explained taking a seat beside him on the cold tile floor.

"Sirius…Black." He said slowly as if he wasn't even sure of his own name. Remus smiled making Sirius shrink back, hardly anyone smiled at him it wasn't something he was used to.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus extended his hand then retracted it when he got a blank look. "Why are you in here?"

Sirius hid behind his long hair and gave a snort. "Because I'm crazy."

Remus managed a small chuckle. "Yeah me too I guess."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Sirius stood up. "I'm going to bed…"

"Oh…" Remus felt a bit disappointed he was hoping he could talk to him longer and maybe even become friends.

"Dinner is in an hour." Sirius stated. He then glanced at something next to Remus not quite staring at the slim man. "Would you like to sit beside me?"

Remus knew no one in this place and it wasn't exactly a boys and girls' club where he could befriend anyone. Sirius's offer was basically me or with a group of maniac strangers. "Yeah. " He finally replied.

Sirius nodded then limped to his bed. Remus guessed the drugs were now kicking in from the way Sirius became unsure of his movements. "Hey um how long have you been in here Sirius?" Remus asked abruptly.

"Since I was 17." Sirius said his voice muffled by the sheets.

_17?_ Sirius was at least 20 something. Did he never get treated? Will I ever get treated? Remus didn't want to imagine life in this place. He hadn't even been here a day imaging being here for years was something Remus couldn't bring himself to even think about.

* * *

><p>"Black!" A man big man burst into their room giving Remus a fright. He had been lost of a fantasy involving running in a forest. Reality was the last place he wanted to be in right now. The man ignored the yelp and flipped a switch located on the outside of their room.<p>

"Wake up!" He yelled. Remus half-awake scrambled to his feet in an instant. Sirius on the other hand snored. The man was tall with a dark demeanor and graying hair. If he was an animal he would have been a wolf. Remus thought unsystematically.

He strode over and shook Sirius so hard Remus thought he'd break him. Sirius opened his eyes and his face made a scowl at the sight of the man.

"What do you want Fenrir?" He spat with obvious detest.

Fenrir didn't bat an eyelash. "Report to dinner Black." He said in an equal tone of disgust. Sirius stood up and stretched then caught gazes with Remus. Fenrir followed his gaze and noticed Remus for the first time.

"Well who's this?" Fenrir smiled. Remus cringed as Fenrir's dark wolfish eyes roamed his body.

"Remus Lupin." Sirius answered for him. He gave Remus a reassuring glance then stepped out of their room. Wait! Remus wanted to call out. Don't leave me with this man!

"Sirius knows the routine for new guys." Fenrir explained and shut the door behind him. "This is standard procedure." He reached out an arm and clutched Remus's hair tightly. "Don't scream okay?" his voice was right in his ear the hot breath fanning his skin made Remus shudder violently.

He let out a whine as Fenrir tugged at his hair harder. Terror rushed into Remus's mind as he wondered what this man was planning to do.

Fenrir ran a hand down Remus's collarbone aiming to pinch his nipples. Remus flinched at the unwanted touch and felt tears of fright form in his eyes. Get away from me! Don't touch me! He screamed in his head. He held his breath as Fenrir snaked a hand down his pants.

"Fenrir!" A voice interrupted and opened the door. Fenrir instantly moved away from Remus only grabbing him tightly by the wrist.

Remus widened his eyes as the dark skinned man from before appeared. He had a bandage on his arm but was otherwise okay. He saved me…

"What do you want Kingsley?" Fenrir said exasperated, only Remus seemed to know the reason why.

"Um…"Kingsley shifted his eyes away from Remus to Fenrir. "Grindelwald wants you."

Remus watched as Fenrir struggled to control his anger but let go of him and stormed out without another word. Kingsley glanced after him before turning to look at Remus.

Remus wordlessly walked out of the room with Kingsley right behind him. "The cafeteria is on the first floor." Kingsley motioned to an awfully familiar elevator.

"Um…Kingsley…"Remus began, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Kingsley shook his head. "It's alright you were scared I understand."

Remus shot him a grateful smile and boarded the elevator. They made it to the first floor quickly then walked into a big cafeteria. The place was full of patients and security that monitored them. Remus scanned the tables for Sirius. He found the man in a booth looking rather sad as another man and woman sat across from him.

"Who are you sitting with?" Kingsley asked placing an arm on Remus's shoulder. Remus flinched the memory of Fenrir still replaying in his head and Kingsley pulled away with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sitting with my roommate." Remus pointed to the black haired man now smiling when seconds ago it seemed he was about to cry.

"Black?" Kingsley contemplated. "He's fine…sometimes."

"Yeah…"

"Enjoy the food. " Kingsley smiled kindly and left towards a table full of security guards. Remus watched him go then trekked his way over towards Sirius almost tripping on an old lady's foot.

"Watch it fucking cocksucker!" She screeched. Remus's face went red as a nurse sitting beside her gasped. "Bathilda!"

"It's only true!" She grumbled then eyed Remus. "What are you still doing here faggot?"

Remus flustered and scampered off looking over his shoulder every once in the while as if he couldn't believe that woman. He finally made it to the table. "Sirius?"

Sirius now looked pretty angry. "What do _you_ want?"

"You said I could…"

"Could _what?_" He demanded glaring daggers at him. Remus taken aback felt the stab of rejection. It hurt.

"Nothing never mind." He mumbled. He bowed his head and attempted to leave, if Sirius hadn't yanked him back and plopped him in the seat beside him.

"Where are you going?" He hissed bunching Remus's standard white T-shirt into his fist. Remus gazed at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Sirius let go of his shirt and looked away sharply.

"_What?_" Sirius wasn't making _any _sense now.

"A butterfly flew right into my face and I ate it and it tasted like butter." The man sitting across from them spoke up. The girl pressed against him closely giggled. "Frank you ate the butterfly?"

Frank nodded several times. "Have you eaten a butterfly?"

Remus annoyed at Sirius's attitude scoffed. "No I haven't."

"The average person eats 7 spiders a year in the sleep." Sirius said aimlessly. Remus glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? First you're angry now you're stating random ass facts?" Remus exclaimed. Sirius turned to him and smiled.

"What _now?_"

"I'm crazy Lupin. We're all here because we're crazy and this is society's way of getting rid of us." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

Remus outraged said nothing. Sirius was right. James had wanted to get rid of him. Dumbledore as well. He was so painfully right.

"You still don't have to act like that." Remus felt his throat tighten. Oh no… "That creep…Fenrir…did he?"

Sirius nodded. "He's done it to all of us—women, men, children."

"But why? Aren't we fucked up enough?" Remus alleged irately. He felt tears coming but he blinked them away. He cursed himself for acting like a baby sometimes.

"You think they _care_?" The girl who was giggling from before turned solemn. "Every year people donate to this place, and Grindelwald makes more money."

"Alice is right, they could care less as long as were drugged every hour we notice nothing." Frank said. He then turned quiet as a security walked past them.

"Enough I don't want trouble. We have to go, see you guys." Alice stood up and she and Frank hand in hand danced away, their drugs beginning to take effect. Remus watched them go then glanced at Sirius who was staring at a crack in the table. The lines were enticing, nice and thin and straight. He wondered how it had gotten there.

"That's a nice crack." Remus commented. Sirius smiled at him a genuine smile this time. He _was_ handsome Remus thought ardently.

"It is isn't it?" Sirius traced it with a long finger. Remus scrutinized the movement wondering haphazardly what his touch felt like, Sirius must have caught him staring since he turned his gaze on Remus.

"Yo have nice eyes…ocher right?" Sirius said peering into said eyes.

Remus nodded and flustered as Sirius grew closer…closer. Unlike Fenrir, Remus wanted this man to touch him. Not in the one night stand kind of way but in a nice soothing mother to child way. Sirius reached out his hand his fingertips gliding over his cheek-

"Black!" Someone yelled interrupting the intimate moment. A chubby man strode up to them and motioned for them to go to the lunch line.

Remus stared at the man grateful for the interference. The last he wanted to do was have Sirius act like that Fenrir creep. He almost would have gotten me…Remus thought. If it hadn't been for Kingsley.

He and Sirius walked towards a line where lots of people stood waiting. Some were muttering to themselves. Some were bouncing around with hyper active energy. Others like Remus were looking very depressed and uneasy.

Sirius was one of the muttering ones. His eyes never left the floor even as they walked ahead when the line moved up.

"What are you saying?" Remus asked.

Sirius pulled Remus forcefully over to him. "Un jour je vais sortir."

"What?"

"…French." Sirius stated after a while.

Remus stared at him with fascination. He hadn't known Sirius knew French. He didn't even know much about Sirius other than his last name and that he had a strong abhorrence towards this place. Which he understood completely.

"Where did you-"

"Hurry it up!" A woman snapped.

Sirius suddenly whirled around. "Mind your own business Bertha!"

The woman, Bertha didn't show the least bit of shock instead she hissed at him. "Why don't you make me?"

Sirius growled their noises a bit like a cat and a dog fighting.

"Alright alright enough!" The chubby man from before intervened again. Remus squinted at his nametag _Ludovic Bagman._

Ludovic Bagman then patted Bertha's shoulder. "It's alright Bertha, we're almost there." He said calmly.

Bertha snorted but clearly like his attention since she turned quiet. Sirius smiled at his victory then turned back glancing at Remus. "You were saying?"

Remus blushed at Sirius's sudden brazen attitude. "Er…I can't remember…" He admitted.

Sirius just nodded and walked ahead as the line moved up. Pretty soon they came to the tray area where security stood eyeing potential hazards. Sirius took a tray and Remus followed closely.

"Enjoy your dinner." One security muttered.

Remus dipped his head and ran after Sirius who had gotten ahead. Security made Remus uncomfortable. A woman over a sneeze guard plopped some meaty sauce with chunks of bean and something else. Remus's nose wrinkled as his sensitive nose got a whiff of it.

"Uh! What is _that?_" Remus asked his voice a bit shocked. Obviously the woman was use to this reaction from newbies.

"It's dinner, now MOVE ALONG!" She shooed him away.

Remus glared at her rude tone and went on his way but only because he wanted to of course. They made it out and made their way back to their table. The skinny man grew more uneasy as he spotted a couple of guards staring at him.

"Do we ever have any privacy?" He demanded seething as a guard shot him a calculating gaze.

Sirius snorted with laughter. He shoved a spoon into the crap that was "dinner" and smiled at Remus.

"No. They're always watching…"

* * *

><p>After lunch Sirius left for the restroom. Remus with nothing to do followed only to be stopped on the way in by a security.<p>

"I need to-"

"One patient at a time." The guard said firmly.

Remus backed away. "Sorry." He then waited patiently until Sirius finally emerged a hazy look on his face.

"Sirius…?"

Sirius smiled and stumbled along like a weird puppet, his eyes were distant unlike their sharp clarity from before. Remus now came to the conclusion his roommate was bipolar, his moods differing every hour or minute.

"Black!" A shiver ran down Remus's spine. He and Sirius turned to se Fenrir slinking up like a wolf. Thankfully he was with another familiar face, Kingsley.

"Report to the Room of Requirement." Fenrir snarled as Sirius giggled holding his sides.

"What's so funny?" Kingsley asked, curious.

Sirius shook his head his giggles dying down.

"Whatever, move!" Fenrir commanded. Remus obeyed immediately bowing his head as he walked off ignoring Fenrir's perverted gaze.

Sirius ended up being escorted by the security, his insanity was getting worse as he babbled out French phrases, if they were curse words…well only a French would know.

The Room of Requirement was wide filled with a sea of white scrub outfits. It was pretty much like the cafeteria. With the exception of noise. They were a few random screamers but those were escorted out abruptly to be taken back to their rooms. Other than that the air was filled with soft murmurings.

"Is this free time..?" Remus inquired mostly towards Kingsley, Fenrir was busy shaking a cloudy eyed Sirius who spewed more random French.

"Yes." He replied. He then motioned to Fenrir who let go of Sirius and walked off with a look back at Remus.

He shivered at glanced at Sirius who was now quiet.

"Are you okay?"

Sirius looked up sharply. "Yeah…" His eyes were clear again.

Remus let out a relieved smile. "Great."

Sirius returned the smile slowly then jerked his head to the right. "Wanna play UNO?" He exclaimed walking over to a small table.

"Sure." Remus said feeling a bit more optimistic.

* * *

><p><em>James and Lily must die! Like your parents! They sent you here! <em>

No they didn't!

_Face the facts they did!_

"SHUTUP!" Remus screamed yanking at his hair. He had awoken from his slumber about an hour ago as it seemed to him and Moony had taken the opportunity to talk.

Remus was now tired sleep was beckoning him but Moony was not letting him go. He sighed and placed a cold hand to his forehead. Remus had been sweating from the number of sheets, but the air conditioner had been recently turned on. Now the sheets were required.

"Lupin?" Sirius called awoken by Remus's yell.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Remus called. Sirius waved it off, at least Remus thought he did the room was pitch black at night. He couldn't even see his hands.

"It's…okay…" Remus then heard a creak and a shuffle of feet. Sirius was coming over.

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"Nothing Lupin. " He said as he crawled into his bed. Remus squirmed as cold feet brushed his legs and a warm body press against his own.

"Sirius—uh…"

"I'm cold." He stated.

Although the excuse was lame, Remus let him stay. He seemed to have gotten a bit chilly and Sirius distracted him from Moony's voice.

In fact Moony seemed miles away now buried deep in his brain. With that comforting feeling, he closed his eyes and listened to Sirius's gentle breathing. So this is what falling asleep meant. Remus felt his eyes close gently until he was pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bitch to type so if you could press the little review button *puppy eyes* Please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm thinking of changing the name of this story-I just can't remember what it was supposed to be...oh well I'll tell you later when I remember!**  
><strong>Ps. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius awoke with a pain it was like a blow to his right calf. With a grunt he attempted to stretch it out. Big mistake. His body sent warning signals to his brain. Cramp! Cramp! Pain! With a sharp cry Sirius clenched his fists around the sheets and thrashed around. Surges of hot pain ran through his leg. Sirius grit his teeth hard as gradually the pain died down.<p>

Slowly Sirius wriggled out of Remus's bed and limped over to his, afraid that if someone caught him in Remus's bed they would punish him.

He settled down on his cot shivering slightly as he wrapped his cold sheets around him. Maybe I can get a few more minutes of-

"Goooddd morninnnnggg." A nurse burst in turning on the lights. Sirius groaned and screwed his eyes shut against the harsh light.

Remus woke up immediately with a drowsy look in his eyes. "What? What?"

"Bath time." The nurse said to him walking over to Sirius. "Mr. Blaaacckk." She cooed.

Sirius in response pulled the sheets over his head.

"Come on time to bathe." She yanked the sheets off and took a loose strand of his long hair. "But first we need to cut you hair." She chided.

Sirius sat up ignoring the ache in his calf and scowled at her. Molly Weasley had once before attempted to cut Sirius's hair but had not succeeded. The only way she could was if he was tied up but he was not going to let that happen a fourth time.

"But we have to it's getting too long. " The ginger haired nurse pleaded, hoping the man would go down without a struggle. Sirius in defiance pulled his strand of hair from her fingertips and shot her a glare.

"I think it's nice like this. " Remus commented yawning and reaching to run a pale hand through Sirius's hair.

Molly watched with fascination as Sirius allowed his touch. Remus glanced at him with something in his eyes then pulled his hand away as if denying that something.

"Remus would you mind?" She asked.

Remus looked taken by surprise. "What?"

"Well he obviously likes you." The nurse smiled.

"How so?" Remus rubbed his eyes to look at her more clearly.

"He hasn't…_attacked_ you." She replied. Remus's eyes went wide at the word attacked. Just what kind of man was Sirius Black?

"Oh please! You seem to be the only one I know who can touch his hair." She pleaded. Remus smiled uneasily at her then gazed at Sirius.

"Would you let me?"

Sirius after a moment shrugged with indifference. His answer wasn't quite clear to them but Remus had a hunch he would let him.

"Alright. I guess I can try…"

"Great!" The nurse clapped her hands. "Now come on let's go. "

"Go where?" Remus demanded.

"To the bathing area." The nurse quipped then bustled out leading the way. Remus barefoot and cold followed ungracefully, envying Sirius's coordination even as he limped after Molly.

"Why are you limping?" Remus asked out of the blue.

Sirius looked down at his still sore leg. "Cramp." He muttered.

"Some hot water would do you good. " Remus remarked.

"There are 656 to 850 muscles in the human body." Sirius stated as they turned a corner into another long dark corridor.

"You don't say." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"They divide into three groups skeletal, smooth, and cardiac."

"Sirius…"

"We're here!" Molly announced before Remus could get another word in.

The bathing room was very spacious and a bit like a spa. And as Remus had guessed white. He was starting to think maybe Grindelwald had an obsession with that color. What was he trying to say white was the color of lunatics or what?

They stepped inside Remus noting that the floor was wet but not cold. The steam from all the hot water kept the room nice and warm, a little humid but better than the corridors.

"Alright Remus come over here." Molly beckoned. He followed the nurse to a chair randomly in the corner of the room.

"Come on Sirius." She called the black haired man who seemed more interested at the steam that was coming at him. Sirius giggled and opened his mouth trying to capture the hot air. Molly sighed then watched with amusement as Remus laughed at Sirius's childish actions. If she didn't know better Remus seemed like he lik-

"Molly!"

Molly turned and squinted towards the steamy bath area. A young intern of hers emerged her cheeks flushed red from all that time of being in the hot oxygen.

"Oh Tonks! Thank goodness. I'm going to need you to wash these two or at least keep an eye on them." Molly said as Tonks came up beside her.

Tonks was short and a bit young Remus would have guessed 19. She had a smile on her face as she saw him her hair was short and a bright bubblegum pink. Remus found himself smiling back, her hair was a nice change of color.

"Hello. I'm Tonks!" She said brightly. "Are you new?"

"Yes…Remus Lupin." Remus extended his hand. Tonks shook it, as their hands met Remus could have sworn her skin had gone a shade darker.

Confused he looked back at Sirius who was glaring at Tonks suspiciously. Was he in one of his moods? Or was she dubious?

"Go get their tub ready." Molly shooed the young girl away and then pulled out a pair of scissors handing them to Remus.

"Go on." She said reassuringly.

Remus swallowed and led Sirius to the chair where he sat. "I haven't got the slightest clue how to do this." He whispered to her as she stood beside him her eyes hopeful.

"Just cut some bangs for him in the front and shorten the length to his shoulders." She ordered pointing the places out. Sirius gave a growl when her fingers got too close and she pulled back with a troubled gaze.

"O-okay…" Remus's hand shook as he snipped of the first piece. Snip. Snip. Snipsnipsnipsnipsnipsnip-

"Good!" Molly encouraged. "You're doing fine."

Snip. Snip. Snip.

A couple of minutes had passed and Remus noticed with a pleased smile that he was almost done. Now at the front he glanced down at Sirius to see how the man was handling it.

Sirius's face had become unreadable but now that the hair was out of his face his features were startlingly handsome. Wow…Remus felt himself being drowned in the grey stormy pools that were his eyes only then did he blink and cough awkwardly.

With a last hasty snip he was done. Molly took the scissors and admired Remus's work with a gleeful smile.

"Good job." She praised patting Remus on the back. Remus gave a small smile then stared at Sirius whose hair looked nicer than before.

"You okay Sirius?" He asked softly. Sirius nodded and stood up walking without another word to the bathing area.

"He's been quieter than usual." Molly remarked watching the back of Remus's roommate with a pondering gaze.

"I know." Remus agreed. He had only known his roommate for a couple of hours but quiet was not Sirius he could tell.

"Hurry up and get over there." The nurse commanded changing the subject.

Remus obeyed and walked away into the steam.

It was like a spa, in the ground were what appeared to be hot tubs, lots of people were stripping without shame and being guided into said tubs. The patient kept his eys straight ahead not wanting to see other people's naked forms.

"Remus." Tonks was seen pulling Sirius's shirt off. Remus blushed as he got a look of smooth creamy planes. He was rewarded with a view of Sirius's genitalia with a drop of his pants. The brown haired man gaped as he noticed the intern not even bat an eyelash.

"Now get in there gently, no pulling me in with you alright?" Tonks said with a warning. Sirius merely smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he slipped in.

"Do you need help?" Tonks asked. Remus went bright red like a stop sign. "No!"

Tonks seemed taken by surprise and looked a little hurt. "Oh-kay." She said slowly shooting him a look before leaving to the next tub that needed help. He felt bad for hurting her feelings but he preferred she stay away.

Remus tugged at his shirt but stopped as he noticed Sirius smiling and staring at him.

"...Sirius…"

"Lupin." Sirius said back.

"Please can you—look away?" Remus pleaded not wanting anyone to see him.

Sirius kept the smile on his face but turned away. Remus ushered a thanks and quickly stripped. The reason he didn't want anyone to see him were because of his mess of ugly scars crisscrossing his body. Moony had tormented him all these years by clawing and stabbing at his skinny body. Now it was so mangled and hideous, Remus didn't even want to look at himself.

He splashed in quietly keeping a stoic look on his face as Sirius turned back.

"You have scars." Sirius said as he glanced at Remus's neck but no further. Remus blushed, embarrassed.

"You saw!" He accused glaring at him! Sirius didn't even pretend he didn't instead he pointed a finger at a small faint scar near his nipple. The water reached below their chest so Remus had to duck to hide the blemishes.

Remus didn't reply to the movement only ducked down lower blocking the scar and relishing in the warm sensation of the water.

"Are we getting any soap or…?"

Sirius turned around to the edge of the tub and pulled the bar out.

"Oh…thanks." Remus managed a smile as Sirius handed it to him. Remus held it, then without meaning it slipped and splat into the water. _Plop!_

Sirius reached down immediately and instead of grabbing the soap grabbed—

"Whoa!"

Remus said with a little jump. Sirius let out a yelp and emerged pink showing humiliation for the first time.

Remus let out an uneasy laugh he'd never seen anyone get flushed over grabbing someone's _toe_, but apparently Sirius wasn't used to touching anyone's anything.

"It's _okay _Sirius." Remus reassured smiling at Sirius who suddenly backed away shyly.

He said nothing and they resumed bathing in silence.

When it was time to get out Tonks offered some towels and Remus made sure to put his on quickly while Sirius slowly dried himself off. Without denotation he let his eyes wander over Sirius' body appreciatively.

Years of being cooped up still hadn't wasted Sirius away to nothing and Remus wondered how. He looked away in a flash as Sirius pulled the towel around himself and turned to Remus.

"Are we going now?"

The Black stayed reserved but gazed at him with a weird clouded look.

"Sirius…?"

"Sirius!" Molly shouted speeding over sensing immediately something was wrong. ""Take your pills!" She urged as Sirius began to giggle loudly.

"What's going on?" Remus demanded as the nurse shoved pills down the handsome man's throat.

"He needs his pills!" She explained as he swallowed the last of them. A few heartbeats passed as his eyes suddenly began to clear up and his face returned to human.

"There." Molly sighed with relief. Remus just glared at her and the cup in her hands. He wasn't some robot that needed a tank of oil several times a day! He was a human being! Being so dependent on pills turned him into _this_!

"Are you going to take yours?" Molly asked.

Remus shook his head. "Later." He muttered. Not!

Molly frowned.

"I'm more normal than the rest so I don't need them right away." He clarified.

"Well that is true but I'll be around for your meds later." She promised. "Tonks has clean clothes for you." She motioned near the exit of the room. Tonks stood by the familiar chair her hands full of clothes.

"Come on Sirius." Remus led his roommate towards the pink haired girl.

"Here." Tonks said in the most monotone voice ever.

"Thank you." Remus mumbled an apologetic look on his face. Tonks saw it and smiled again, obviously all was forgiven. Sirius then grabbed his clothes and walked rudely in between them with a snort.

Remus glanced at Sirius oddly then bid farewell to Tonks before leaving the bathing area and back to their room.

Before they even made it to the corridor a security stopped them.

"Oi! What are you two doing unsupervised?"

"Huh?" Remus asked pressing closer to Sirius. He didn't like security.

"Why are you two wet and not clothed?" He demanded his voice rising.

"We came from the baths." Remus explained.

"Then where is the nurse?"

"In there."

"I'm going to tell Grindelwald of this incident now come with me where is your room?"

"Down there." Sirius spoke up pointing down the hallway.

"Hurry up!" He commanded as he strode down not even bothering to see if they were keeping up.

Ass. Remus thought as their room came into view.

"This it?"

"…Yes."

"Get in."

"…no."

"What?"

"No!" Remus snapped. "You can't just order _me_ around _learn_ how to say pl—UH!"

The security socked Remus right in the gut, Remus gasped with pain as his clothes hit the floor then so did he.

"Shut up and get in your room!" He snarled. Sirius who watched the whole scene with abhorrence towards Dolohov glared at the man and bent down to pick Remus up.

"Leave him and get inside." Dolohov ordered. Sirius ignored him and picked Remus up gently then without looking at the evil security went inside to their room.

"As punishment for what you did you're messing breakfast bastard." Dolohov spat before locking them in the room without turning on the lights.

"Fucker!" Remus cursed as he pulled away from Sirius's arms. "I'm fine Sirius, just not as strong as I used to be."

The black haired man still stayed by his side, though, his eyes full of concern.

Remus smiled grimly. "I guess I ruined your breakfast." He joked.

Sirius shook his head and sat beside him. "…no. It is not tasty." He reached out a hand and stroked his hair.

Remus winced on the inside as he realised how _intoxicating_ his touch was becoming. He didn't actually…_like _Sirius did he? It was odd; Moony who had always been roaring in his mind about killing was actually silent. He was accepting Sirius. But _why_ him?

"Sirius." Remus spoke up gently before he could get more involved. "Let go."

Sirius with a look of confusion removed his hand and instead stared at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Remus sat up from his cot.

"Why do I have to let you go?"

"Um…" Remus trailed off awkwardly. Why did he?

"The lights aren't on. We can't see." Sirius whispered somewhere by his ear. Remus blushed as the hot breath tingled his earlobe and down his neck.

"Er—no-we can't." He agreed. He moved away slightly hoping Sirius would get the message.

"Lupin have you ever had sex?"

"W-WHAT?" Remus exclaimed his face burning instantly. "What kind of questio-"

"I have. " Sirius replied. It almost sounded like a boast if he hadn't moved closer with a low voice when he said it.

"Sirius…"Remus warned moving away again. The bed wasn't that big so he was already on the edge.

"But I won't have sex with _you_ Lupin." Sirius crawled closer his face inches away from Remus's.

"I-I hold you t-to t-that—Mmph!" He hadn't even had time to prepare for it at all. But it wasn't like Remus didn't want it. Remus _did _want it. Even _Moony _wanted it—and maybe that's what sickened him the most.

"Mm!" Remus let out a muffled yelp as an experienced tongue ran over his lower lip begging for entrance. Stop! Stop! Stop! He mentally yelled. He couldn't get involved with this man! No! Oh but it felt so good…Nonono!

Sirius deepened the kiss yanking his head closer snaking his fingers in his hair. Remus shivered as Sirius's fingers raked across his scalp leaving a tingling sensation that all the way down to his toes.

What was this feeling? He had never felt it like this! Was he aroused? Yes. Remus could felt his cock begin to twitch. But it something more…Oh no it had to end now!

"Sirius! Enough!" Remus pulled away panting.

"Lupin?" Sirius asked his voice already turning raspy with the sound of panting.

"No. I can't—I'm sorry! Get off my bed!" He ordered.

It seemed like an eternity but he finally felt him leave with a creak and slowly stumble back to his bed. Oh God! That did not just happen! No! Nonono! Remus shook his head and his eyes went blurry. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!...Moony?

_What the fuck do you want?_

You didn't want to kill him?

_No. I like this one. Don't fuck this up!_

What?

_I like this one! _He roared.

Remus covered his ears. Then if _he_ liked him why didn't Remus? What was bothering him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Might as well tell you now but Remus is gonna get some visitors and the asylum is about to change for the worse? worst? Well you know what I mean!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated especially to Lola (IDK your real name) you specifically wanted this right? And I'm glad you badgered me. And I'm sorry it took so long to write this :(**

* * *

><p>1 WEEK LATER<p>

Remus had fallen asleep again without meaning to. Over the several days he had been here time seemed non-existent. He noticed angrily that the lights were still off there was also no clock in this room so he had no idea what time it was. With no sense of anything he laid down and shut his eyes hoping he could eat soon.

He then heard someone approach him, even if he opened his eyes he would just make out the faint outline of what seemed to be a man.

"S-Sirius?" Remus called out. The raven haired man had often slept with him for warmth. And nothing more. There had been no chemistry between them in the past few days and Remus was starting to get a little stressed. It wasn't like he _liked_ Sirius but he was missing that familiarity he had had with him.

The loud footsteps approaching didn't stop. "What are you-?"

He was silenced by a pair of rough lips pressing against his. It felt like he was caught between dream and reality. He moaned appreciatively as Sirius slipped in his tongue with ease. Was he forgiving him now?

He would not resist at any cost, Sirius was Remus's only friend here he couldn't lose him. Even if Sirius wanted more who was Remus to stop him? He was nobody. In fact it wasn't even that hard to stop Remus realized as an equally rough hand snaked up his shirt.

He moaned again as the fingers ran up and down his sides causing shivers. "S-Sirius…" He managed to choke out in between kisses. Sirius replied with a grunt.

Before Remus knew it they were going too fast. Already Sirius was peeling off his shirt and placing a big thigh in between his legs. _Wait a moment…_The feeling something wasn't quite right hit the skinny man. _Was Sirius always this rough? Why was he bigger than I thought he'd be?_ Remus then growing frightened tried to pull away.

"Sirius I think-"Remus pushed Sirius's chest away.

Sirius yanked his arms and pulled them above his head.

"Sirius! Wait!" Remus squirmed as Sirius continued to pull down his pants. "Sirius!"

Remus kicked now. What the hell was going on? Sirius was acting…

"SIRIUS! HELP ME!" PLEASE. PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!

As if on cue, the real Sirius came up behind the rapist man and tackled him. The other man roared and turned to hit Sirius. Remus now free of the man's weight quickly put on his shirt and ducked under the covers. His heart seemed to be hammering too hard in his frail chest.

He heard the sound of fighting and grunting as their bodies collided and then the lights went on suddenly.

"What's going on in here?" The deep voice made Remus sigh in relief.

Kingsley!

He threw off the covers and looked between Sirius and Fenrir. Sirius looked bad. He had bruises around his face and a growing black eye. Fenrir had a scratch here and there but the Black hadn't managed to leave a mark.

"Greyback what the hell is going on?" Kingsley demanded.

Fenrir ripped his dark eyes from Sirius to him. "What do you think?" He scoffed harshly.

Kingsley didn't squirm at all instead looked him straight in the eye. "It seems you were mistreating a helpless man."

Sirius opened mouth to protest he wasn't that helpless but Remus gave him a look that said to stay out of it.

"I was teaching him a lesson." Fenrir answered gruffly. He then turned to stare at Remus who wanted to hide back into the covers like a child and stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Kingsley asked aiming to touch Sirius. The other man flinched and backed away.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"No you're not." Remus tentatively reached for Sirius's face. Kingsley watched with curiosity as the handsome man allowed it.

"Let me take him Remus. You have a visitor."

Remus looked up surprise washing away the concern in his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah some guy with messy hair."

Remus's face darkened. "Oh."

Sirius looked at Remus, worried. Kingsley however failed to see the anger in the brown haired man's eyes.

"Yeah the visiting area is actually just down the hall and to the left follow the arrows."

"Okay…" Remus's voice had grown faded. Sirius didn't like it.

"L-Lupin." Sirius called as Remus walked out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Careful."

Kingsley laughed. "What? Sirius its okay it's just a visitor."

Sirius smiled uneasily as Remus continued to walk off without a reply. But it was so much more than that…

* * *

><p>Remus couldn't believe this! First Fenrir now James! He'd been here for God knows how long and James finally had some balls to visit him? How long had it been? Remus shook his head. He didn't know he had lost count of how many times he'd fallen asleep. His dream and reality were becoming intertwined.<p>

"You here for a visit?" A security asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Remus Lupin."

The security pulled out a clipboard with a list. He scanned the paper then nodded. "Okay. Go on in."

Remus rolled his eyes and went on in. _What a bouncer…_He thought. He looked around at the other people who were acting the same as they always had since he had been here. Some were screaming or whispering or crying or lost in their minds.

The room had stalls that were equipped with a stool, a phone, and a window of glass to keep the sane and insane apart.

_How nice_. Remus muttered.

He passed Frank Longbottom who was unresponsive, even as an older woman showed him an infant.

"Frank its Neville!" She cried.

Frank said nothing but continued staring at something beyond the normal human mind.

"Let's go." A security pulled him away. The older woman sobbed as he was slowly taken away. With her cries the baby woke up and began to cry as well. Remus looked away, shameful.

He finally caught sight of James. He took a seat in Stall # 23 and glared at James. He hadn't changed a bit. In fact, Remus noticed with disgust, he was happier.

James motioned to pick up the phone and Remus did so.

"What?" He said icily.

"Hi, Rem." James said uneasily. Remus nodded. "So…how is it?"

Remus's eyes flashed. Hurt welled up inside him. "That's it?" He demanded quietly.

"What do you mean that's it?"

"You—left me here!" Remus's voice rose. "You left me here to rot! And all you can ask is "how is it?" "

"Remus I didn't-"

"Sure you _didn'_t, you _never _do anything! You want to know how it is? Today I was almost raped again! My roommate was beaten, I was almost killed by a security creep and I haven't eaten in forever! That's how it is!"

James sat with a stunned look.

"So if you want to come here and pretend like I'm fine and everything's fine-" Remus cut himself off and gave a frustrated growl. He then cupped his hand over his mouth. Moony!

_Killlll_

No!

_Traitor!_

"No!" Remus yelled.

"Remus calm down!" He heard James's voice in his ear. "You don't have to let him win!"

It was already too late though. Already the voice of Moony screamed obscenities at him. It hurt a bit like screeching on chalkboard with a nail.

"AHH! _Shut __**UP**_**!**"

"Hey!" A security guard ran over as he heard the violent scream. "What's going on?"

Remus clutching his hair in a demented state shook his head.

The security looked at James.

"Um…he's having some difficulties…" James explained over the phone the security picked up.

"I see." He handed the phone to Remus. "Any last words?"

Remus shook his head again.

James looked pleadingly at Remus but he pretended not to see as he allowed the brawny man to take him away.

That was the last time he ever wanted to see that bastard again. Moony was right—James was a traitor.

* * *

><p>Back at the room the light was back on. Remus sighed with relief and took his place on his bed. Sirius was probably at the nurse's still. Fenrir had left him pretty bad. Sirius…<p>

Remus still had those conflicting emotions. All he wanted was to get out of here but part of him wanted to stay. The Moony part he guessed. Moony had come to think of Sirius as some kind of mate or something, since he was always quiet when Sirius was present. _No! Stop…_No more thinking about him. He had more important things to worry about like traitor James.

Remus pulled the covers over himself. He'd just sleep again. It was his favorite "hobby" after all. He shut his eyes and hoped he would drift off calmly.

"Sirius?" Remus saw the man a few feet away. He motioned for Remus to follow and took off in the pitch darkness. Was Remus dreaming? With all the medication he had recently digested it was really hard to tell.

"Wait!" And then Remus felt himself falling into nothing. Scared he cried, closing his eyes. When he dared to open them he saw he was standing again.

Remus was standing again in an open field full of roses.

"What the hell?" The roses were purple.

"Are roses even this color?" He wondered aloud.

He looked up from the flowers to a full suit and tie Sirius. Remus held his breath. The man looked so beautiful. He was smiling as he bent to pick out some roses.

"Sir-Careful!" Remus tried to stop him but Sirius had already reached for the thorns.

He saw the man flinch but continue to pull out as many as he could. He then went up to Remus his hands caked with dirt and blood.

"Sirius you didn't have to-" Remus protested but Sirius shook his head and smiled. He offered him the bouquet silently.

Remus carefully held them but his finger managed to get pricked and in shock he dropped them. Sirius face turned contorted with rage.

"Sirius I-"

"I give you them with my own blood and you won't even shed yours?"

Remus gasped when Sirius talked his voice sounded like Moony's. "Moony? What are you doing?"

Sirius didn't reply instead he sneered. "You're trash—even James didn't want you."

"Sirius?" Remus was confused. Was he Moony or Sirius?

"Lupin?"

Remus opened his eyes to gaze into clear grey ones.

"Huh?"

"You were—calling me?" Sirius asked, his face puzzled.

"Oh—um…yeah. Yeah! Um- is it time to eat yet?" Remus adlibbed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow then broke into a smile. "Yeah actually it is."

"Okay." Remus replied uneasily not quite looking at Sirius. Sirius frowned. What was up with him?

He shrugged to himself. Whatever it was it wasn't his problem. Remus was an introvert he dealt with things on his own. Sirius wished he wouldn't though. He wanted to be the one Remus confided in. Or held. Or kissed…or—

_STOP! _

Sirius scolded himself as he and Remus made it out of the room and was escorted down the hall by two securities. He needed to stop thinking about things like that. He was just excited at the idea of another human being's contact that he was making it seem like Remus was his soul mate or something. _Get over yourself. _

"Sirius? What's wrong you look dazed." Remus interrupted Sirius's thoughts.

"Oh—did I?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded timidly_. Oh God he's so cute. _

They arrived into the cafeteria and went to stand in line. Bertha Jorkins as usual was standing in front of them grumbling.

"Hello Bertha."

"Remus." Bertha nodded then went back to mumbling.

Remus traded a glance with Sirius. It wasn't like Bertha to be so calm.

"Maybe they gave her new medication." Remus said quietly to the other man as they moved up in line.

Sirius shrugged. Probably.

They grabbed their food and went to sit at their usual table.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hm?" Sirius glanced at Remus. He looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Why is it that sometimes you seem so normal, and others you're just…?"

Sirius snorted.

"I'm serious!"

Sirius smiled. "No I'm serious."

Remus scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Depends what they give me Lupin. Crazy pills make you crazy if you're not."

"What?"

Sirius took a gulp of his stale water. "Crazy pills make you-"

"But that means you're not crazy! I'm not they just feed us those-"

"Oh no I'm pretty sure I'm a quarter crazy, at least that's what my parents seem to think." Sirius added darkly.

Remus cocked his head. Sirius had never mentioned his parents before. "Your parents?"

"They're the ones who brought me here."

"Right."

"Anyways, don't worry this is temporary I get my pills after this." Sirius said then began eating.

Remus followed his lead but his mind was still full of questions. Who were Sirius's parents? Why did he talk about them like they were evil? Were they evil? More importantly why was Sirius here if he was normal-most of the time…

"HEY!"

"Frank stop!"

"Alice?" Sirius and Remus got up to see over their table. A mob of patients had begun to cluster around something.

"Is Frank in trouble?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

They walked over to the mob and pushed the other patients who had started screaming and crying. They made their way to the front and surveyed the scene.

Frank was lying on the ground hold his cheek that looked swollen.

Alice was on the sidelines looking frightened. There was a security standing over Frank looking murderous.

"You going to apologize?" He snarled. The other securities including Fenrir and Dolohov came over.

"What's going on?" Fenrir demanded his club out just in case.

Dolohov and Remus met eyes for a second and Remus shivered and looked away. If looks could kill…

"This fucking lunatic stepped on my shoe. Clumsy idiot!" The man spat. Frank sneered.

Fenrir laughed and Dolohov joined in.

"Guess Frank should go and see Miss Lestrange then?" The patients seemed to fill with fright at the sound of the name.

The security nodded gleefully. Remus had a bad feeling Miss Lestrange meant trouble.

Alice screamed. "No please!" Remus's alarm rose.

"Shut up!" Fenrir roared and stormed to her.

"Hey leave her alone!" Remus was over to the woman's side in an instant. His heart was beating a thousand times per minute and his palms had never been sweatier.

"What?" Fenrir snarled.

"You heard me!"

Some patients cheered but fell silent as Dolohov gave them a look.

Fenrir laughed. Remus stiffened as he raised the club.

_Damn…_

The club swung and Remus's world was flung into brightness.

"REMUS!" He could hear Alice scream.

"Lupin!" Sirius…?

Laughter rang in his ears. He felt another blow on his chest and gasped for air.

"Leave him alone Fenrir!"

Kingsley?

"Stay out of this!" Another blow to his legs. Remus turned on his back and curled into a ball. Unable to take any more.

"That's right you fucking weakling."

"FENRIR STOP!"

Remus felt a pair of hands on him. He cried in pain. Stop! The hands continued to press hard on his bruises.

"Dolohov!"

The hands were suddenly off. Remus then fainted peacefully into darkness.

* * *

><p>When Remus opened his eyes he found Tonks staring at him closely.<p>

"AH!" He jumped in surprise which caused him to cringe in agony.

"Whoa! Calm down it's just me!" Tonks reassured.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You're not in your room Remus, Sirius and Kingsley brought you here."

"Here?" Remus looked around the small room.

"The nursing room."

"Oh." Remus laid his head on the pillow behind him.

"Yeah…" Tonks smiled. "I'll go get you some food okay?"

Remus nodded how long had it been? Probably a couple hours; he was hungry again.

Tonks came back immediately with a sandwich and a kiddie box juice.

"You got to be kidding me."

Tonks laughed.

She set the tray of meager food in front of him and sat on the bed watching as he ate. Remus ate carefully well aware of Tonks's intense gaze. When he was finished he sighed.

"You okay?" Tonks asked.

"Yes thanks."

"Because I'm here if you-"

"I'm fine." Remus insisted.

Tonks flinched and Remus felt remorseful. She was only being nice.

"Sorry…"

"No its fine."

Remus lay back in the bed then stiffened. "Ow."

Tonks stood up. "You alright?"

"Yeah just hurts."

"Here I have some cream I can put on." Tonks went over to the corner of the room where there was a cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of cream then walked over back to Remus.

"Off."

"Off?" Remus looked down at his shirt. "Oh no I don't think-"

"Oh please I've seen worse." She rolled her eyes.

Remus sighed deeply and took off his shirt. He cringed when Tonks's eyes went wide.

"Remus…I'm so sorry…."

Remus smirked. "Who said she'd seen worse."

Tonks glared. "Whatever."

Remus sat still as Tonks applied the cream neatly and quickly. He shivered when her touch became more intimate. "Tonks?"

Tonks looked up from glancing at his chest. Remus moved back, startled, as Tonks's eyes narrowed in a lustful gaze and she leaned in.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, turning his head to the side, away from Tonks's mouth.

"I was going to kiss you but…" She trailed off looking hurt.

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't I like you but not like that. "

Tonks pouted then glared when Remus held her gaze.

"Fine!" She snapped and threw the bottle at him.

"Wha-"

"Apply your own cream!" She said angrily and stalked out of the room making sure to slam the door really loudly.

Remus jumped at the noise then laid back down. What the hell was wrong with him? Tonks was a nice girl! He could like her if he wanted to. I did it to protect her. Remus told himself. Protect her from Moony.

But he knew that wasn't the reason at all.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius<em>

Shut up Moony.

_Where's Sirius? _

Remus ignored him. Moony was right though, it was Sirius that had stopped him from liking Tonks. What did that mean though? Did Remus _love_ Sirius already? No it couldn't be…

Remus denied the flutter of his stomach from the realization. Instead he closed his eyes and relaxed…for a moment.

"Lupin!"

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius, Alice, and Frank by the door. They came in Alice rushing to give him a hug.

"Oh Remus! You were so brave for me!" She kissed him on the cheek and Remus blushed.

"Oi!" Frank called but he smiled playfully.

Remus gazed at Sirius who looked beaten too, but his eyes shined with admiration. "You did good Lupin."

"Thank you." The fluttering in his stomach grew. "Are you still due to see Lestrange?"

Frank shook his head. "No they got distracted with you they forgot."

"Good." Sirius huffed.

"Who is she anyways? Everyone seems scared when they hear her name."

"She's the most diabolical bitch I have ever met. " Sirius spat. "She also happens to be my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Remus's eyes widened.

Sirius nodded grimly. "She recommended this place to my parents."

"She's the one in charge of Fenrir and them. She practically owns this place." Alice added.

"What about Grindelwald?"

"He's her lapdog anything she says he'll do the fucking sheep." Frank muttered.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus turned to Sirius who looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh!" Remus hadn't even noticed. With a flustered noise he pulled the covers over him to block the scars.

"I think it's too late for that." Alice giggled. Frank joined in. Pretty soon they were all laughing.

"What's going on in here?" They all looked to see Molly Weasley standing at the doorway.

"Remus is half naked." Frank pointed.

"I see Mr. Longbottom." She pulled him and Alice away. "It's time for your pills. Tonks!"

Remus squirmed at the name. Tonks entered not meeting his gaze. "Yes?"

"Take Black and Lupin to their rooms—I think Remus is good as new."

"Okay." She pulled Sirius's arm and walked out intending Remus to follow. Remus stiffly got out of bed and followed.

"I'll be down with your pills later." Molly called.

They walked down the hallway passing rooms like Remus's where lunatics including young children lay in beds their eyes dead or full of agony.

Remus felt like he was going to throw up. This place was like a concentration camp. But there were people dying mentally not physically.

He looked away and focused straight ahead. He caught Sirius's gaze. He looked confused and motioned to his hand still clasped with Tonks. What happened? He mouthed.

Remus shook his head and looked away. He would tell Sirius later.

They went down the elevator in silence the air seemed to be full of tension. Sirius could sense it. The way Tonks only talked to him and Remus stood as far away as he could.

The elevator dinged to signal their arrival and as they walked down the hallway Sirius grew uncomfortable, was Tonks ever going to let go of his hand?

His wish came true as Tonks let go of his hand to open the door to their room.

"Have a good night." She said to him. She glared at Remus for a fraction Sirius thought he had imagined it and left without another word.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What was what?" Remus answered, confused.

"She's mad at you."

"Really?" Remus's voice sarcastic. Sirius's irritation grew.

"Yeah really."

Remus said nothing in reply and went inside their room to collapse on his bed. Sirius went over to his and sat down staring at a pondering Remus.

"Do you think I'm likable?"

Sirius was taken aback by the question. What was going through Remus's head? "Yes."

"Why?"

"You seem normal. And your eyes are very nice. Not to mention you're smart." He replied.

Remus laughed. "I wish. I wasn't even smart enough to see betrayal."

_Betrayal? _

Sirius wondered if this had to do with the James guy he had had visit him earlier today. Who was he? An old flame? Not that Sirius cared. Who was he to get jealous?

Molly burst in before Sirius could say anything. "Hello." She said and briskly gave them their paper cups.

"Hi Molly." Remus looked inside the cup. He pulled out a pink pill as long as his pinkie nail. "A new one?"

Molly nodded. "It is supposed to reduce anxiety."

"I don't have anxiety!" Remus protested. Sirius chuckled and took his without complaints.

"Why must you _always_ whine? Honestly you remind of Sirius when he first came here."

"Yeah before he was brainwashed!" Remus said crossly examining his pills one by one.

Molly shook her head. "Oh Remus."

Remus scoffed and took them all quickly.

"Okay well get some rest you two." She added as she took away the paper cups and closed the door.

Remus and Sirius lay in darkness.

"Sirius before the drugs kick in…I want to tell you something." Remus's voice sounded faint.

Sirius stood up already groggy and limped over to the smaller man's bed. He got in beside him. "What is it?"

"I…I think I…"

Sirius laughed. Why was he so serious?

"What is so funny?" He snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Remus hissed then smacked him. Sirius in response grabbed him by the throat. "Careful I know where you sleep." He said softly.

Remus spit in his face. Sirius grunted and aimed a punch to Remus's face but missed and the man tackled him. They wrestled angrily for a while before they lay panting. With sudden realization Sirius was aware of Remus's body heat and the fact that he was on top of him.

"Remus?" His voice got raspy. He jumped. _What was going on? _

"Sirius..." Remus's voice oozed desire. Sirius felt his blood grow hot. _No way… _"Sirius—I love…"

Remus bit back the words. He couldn't…not when he was feeling like this. He couldn't see Sirius's expression but it was probably confusion. Already Remus's erection was growing at the feeling of being on top of the handsome man.

"Remus?" The voice was unusually low. No. He couldn't be thinking the same way. Remus leaned forward and squeaked as Sirius's breath fanned his face. He was so close… Remus leaned a bit more and their lips brushed softly.

Sirius moaned then with a hand at the back of Remus's head he crashed their mouths together. They kissed greedily as if they had both been full of longing.

Remus felt surprised at the sound of his heartbeat, it seemed to be pounding even more than when he had faced Fenrir. His body was on fire as well as Sirius deepened their kisses. He pulled at Sirius's locks as Sirius poked his tongue in his mouth.

It fought with his as he began rocking his body desperate to feel Sirius as well. Sirius leaned up moaning in the younger one's mouth as their erections brushed forcefully. Remus cried out as they kept colliding.

Moony seemed to be enjoying this as well. Remus heard panting and growls of satisfaction. He rocked faster as Sirius ran a warm tongue down his neck.

"Remus…" Sirius whispered in Remus's ear. Remus moaned and arched his back. Sirius chuckled and placed his hands on Remus's hips as he tried to steady their rhythm.

"I-I th-thought you weren't going to have sex with me." Remus groaned.

Sirius huffed. "I'm not."

Remus leaned forward so his nose was touching Sirius's. "We'll see about that."

Sirius bucked and the skinny man cried out. "Okay." He replied smugly.

The heat and friction was becoming too much Remus was close. I'm pathetic. He thought as Sirius moved harder than ever.

Sirius was close, embarrassingly enough. He kept moving faster despite it. Remus can just wank himself done. He thought determined.

"Sirius I'm c-close." Or maybe not. Sirius kissed him slowly.

"Me too." He murmured. He then reached down Remus's waist and pulled down his pants along with the underwear. He felt the wet organ with his fingertips causing Remus to curse silently. Sirius then pulled down his own pants.

"Sirius—oh God!" He cried as Sirius rubbed their penises together with slick movements. So close…

Sirius yanked harder as their moans turned into cries to be released. Remus leaned forward and bit into his shoulder. Sirius grunted in pain but felt his erection grow even harder. Remus bit him again sensing Sirius climax nearing.

"R—Remus!" With a loud groan Sirius came. Remus felt the sticky hotness land all over his torso but he didn't mind. Remus came after him unable to hold back at the sound of Sirius coming by saying his name.

They lay breathing deeply for a couple of minutes before Remus slide off of the other man and laid beside him.

Sirius was the one who spoke first. "We made a mess."

"Yeah…" Remus said groggily. He was now more tired than ever.

Sirius laughed quietly then louder, pretty soon he was roaring. Remus shook his head. The pills were kicking in. He pulled up his pants and tried to pull Sirius's but he squirmed.

"Sirius!"

"Doe a deer a female deer!" Sirius sang. "Sing with me!"

Remus shook his head. The anxiety pills had been too strong for the raven haired man. "No pull up your pants."

"Ray a drop of golden sun!"

"Sirius!" Sirius ignored him and got off the bed. Remus with no energy left pulled the covers over himself as Sirius began to dance around.

"Me a name I call myself! Fa, a long long way to runnnn!"

This continued for hours until Sirius knocked out in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the ending was kind of lame sorry :P<strong>


End file.
